This invention relates to gas turbine engines, and particularly to an improved anti-ice manifold for conducting heated gas to the inlet guide vanes of a gas turbine aircraft engine.
In a gas turbine engine inlet guide vanes are typically arranged near the engine intake between the first and second peripheral engine flanges inward of the forward engine mounting lugs. An inlet seal guide, which peripherally seals the forward end of the engine to cooperating duct seals in the engine nacelle, is typically provided forward of the inlet guide vanes. To provide anti-ice function the inlet guide vanes may have a hollow interior into which heated engine gas is ducted. Typically a manifold is provided radially outward from the inlet guide vanes in the space between the first and second peripheral engine flanges. This manifold may be formed by providing a cap which bridges the two flanges This known approach requires considerable hand welding, particularly in the region of the engine mount lugs, service and instrumentation bosses. Further, since the manifold bridges the flanges, threaded inserts must be used in the flanges, increasing required flange thickness and weight.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved anti-ice manifold arrangement that is easily fabricated and assembled to the engine without extensive hand welding.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved anti-ice manifold arrangement with an integrally formed duct for conveying engine gas pressure to engine control sensors.